


Caged Like an Animal

by Mama_Wolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Wolf/pseuds/Mama_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been in a cage all his life. He's an Avian, a newly discovered specious of human that have large wings growing out of their backs. They are capable of flight and are violent when threatened. Eren is is tired of being paraded around in front of doctors, scientist and rich snobs, and he makes sure to show his irritation whenever he can. But, who is this new human that is treating him like an equal, not an animal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Like an Animal

Date: July 18, 2039

We have finally made progress in tracking down this mysterious bird of prey. We have collected what looks like a primary feather, but it is over 3ft long! We are definitely getting closer.

 

Date: June 1, 2039

These birds appear to live in small family groups. We’ve come across their old nests and they are nothing like I imagined them to be. They’re larger than any kind of birds nest known to man. The nest is the shape of a sphere with a circular opening at the top. The nest’s diameter is close to 10ft across. These things are huge!

 

Date: June 16, 2039

We’re catching up with them; we’ll make contact in just a few days. We also received funding that will help us further continue our search of these creatures.

 

Date: June 30, 2039

There has been a sighting! Mostly blurry pictures but, the evidence is right there! I think they know we’re following them, which means they are highly intelligent. I cannot wait until we get to see one up close. Also, it looks as though the colors vary from bird to bird, because the secondary feathers we found recently don’t match the color of the primary feather we found earlier in any way. The secondary feathers are beige with thin dark brown stripes, while the primary feather is almost black with brown speckles at the tip.

 

Date: August 5, 2039

We have to hurry, summer is almost over and these birds fly somewhere out of reach to man during the winter, and who knows how long it’ll take us to find them again. 

 

Date: August 11, 2039

These creatures we’re been tracking are not as much birds as we thought. My assistant got a few clear pictures while I was analyzing more feathers. These beings look very human like. In fact the only non human things about them are the impressive wings protruding from their backs. We may be in over our heads on this one. 

 

Date: August 15, 2039

These humanoid creatures seem to be harmless unless they feel threatened. I found this out first hand, and will be unable to use my left arm for a while because of it. They seem to be like a regular family, a mother, a father, and a daughter. I may be out of my mind but I think the mother is pregnant.

 

Date: August 19, 2039

The daughter is very protective of her family and will not hesitate to attack.

 

Date: August 23, 2039

The father seems to have disappeared. Neither my assistant, nor I have seen him for the past couple days. The mother seems to be having trouble flying. My suspicions are correct, she is carrying child. 

 

Date: August 29, 2039

Our main funders have offered us triple our annual pay if we bring back these creatures. I replied that we would try our hardest, but the head of Titan Co. has instructed us to keep following them until their people arrive. This seems kind of fishy to me. My assistant and I simply want to learn about these creatures, not capture them and take them out of their natural habitat.

 

Date: September 3, 2039

These people look like vicious hunters. I am worried for the wellbeing of these creatures.

 

Date: September 5, 2039

The hunters used sleeping darts and made short work of putting these being into cages. This is the first time I’ve seen them up this close… I don’t how I feel about it though. On one hand it’s exciting, but on the other I feel guilty for letting these people put them in cages.

 

Date: September 28, 2039

We’re back in San Diego, which I’m thankful for because I miss hot showers, but I haven’t been able to visit or study the creatures Titan Co. has captured. I’ve tried everything but nothing is working. I’m worried about these beings.

 

Date: October 8, 2039

I’ve finally been called in but I fear it’s because something is wrong.

 

Date: October 11, 2039

The mother is dying for reasons unknown and the daughter is bruised and beaten to a pulp. The mother is heavily pregnant so it is likely the stress of being taken from her environment and providing for the child growing inside her is what’s killing her.

 

Date: October 15, 2039

The mother’s wings can no longer support her in flight. The daughter has become extra violent due to her mother’s weakened state; they have to be kept separated.

 

Date: October 16, 2039

I have officially been made in charge of taking care, looking after, and studying these foreign creatures. It’s about damn time.

 

Date: October 24, 2039

I don’t think I’ll be able to save the mother, but all my hope and determination is going into saving her child.

 

Date: October 27, 2039

She finally gave birth, but she died shortly after. Her child is healthy and happy. Well as happy as an infant can be without its mother. The child’s wings are much like its mother’s and father’s. The child is also a male. I’ve decided to name him Eren. Since I named Eren, it’s only fair that his sister get a name as well. My assistant came up with the name Mikasa. I think it suits her well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta-ed so I apologize for that (If you wanna beta, please contact me). First chapter is out and I'm excited. Not all the chapters will be in this format I promise.


End file.
